1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly to an electronic apparatus having movable input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of the electronic technology, using electronic apparatuses for either business or personal uses has become a popular trend. Electronic apparatuses have various functions to accommodate various demands of the users. The common electronic apparatuses include, for example, mobile telephones, electronic book apparatuses, personal digital assistants (PDAs), all-in one personal computers, tablet personal computers, multimedia players and portable game players, and so on. At the same time, in order to make the electronic apparatuses to have fashion appearance and to be used conveniently, the electronic apparatuses have a development trend of lightness, thinness and smallness. Nowadays, keyboard input devices of a lot of electronic apparatuses are replaced with handwriting input devices so as to reduce the volume of the electronic apparatuses. However, the electronic apparatus equipped with the handwriting input device will cause some troubles to the user who is used to use the keyboard input device. Additionally, even if some electronic apparatuses were equipped with keyboard input devices, the keyboard input devices usually are fixed coupling to the electronic apparatuses or are served as outside connecting components. Such designs of the keyboard input devices have some disadvantageous in use and in function.
For example, a typical electronic book apparatus is equipped with an input device coupled to the bottom of the electronic book apparatus. Such design of the input device can not facilitate reducing the volume of the electronic book apparatus. Furthermore, such design of the input device does not base on the ergonomics theory and can not provide the user an input function based on the principles of ergonomics. For another example, a typical all-in one personal computer is equipped with an input device such as a keyboard that is coupled to the all-in one personal computer through an outside connector. Similarly, such design of the input device can not facilitate reducing the volume of the whole all-in one personal computer including the input device yet.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic apparatus to overcome the disadvantages of the typical electronic apparatuses having input devices described above.